


баланс

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Они говорят тебе: эй, парень, будь осторожнее.





	баланс

... они говорят тебе: **эй, парень, будь осторожнее, ты же вроде небесный рыцарь, а они не убивают, но это все вранье, конечно, это лишь Атмосия их покрывает, так ты короче того, не пытайся изображать героя, мы все прекрасно понимаем, что ты когда-нибудь тоже ступишь на эту дорожку.** Ты, конечно же, не веришь, но волнуешься - выходит, что Старлинг и Харьер врут, что они такие чистенькие и хорошенькие? И врут они все по поводу своей чести? Ну ладно, Старлинг о ней не заикалась, уж кто-кто, а она уж точно жаждет кровавой мести за эскадрилью, и ты ее винить не можешь. Но вот Харьер, этот выскочка, он же один из старой гвардии - тех самых, которых Темный Ас как-то раз не прирезал. И выходит, что честь у них вовсе и не честь, а чушь какая-то, а? Да? Раз они убивают. Бр-р-р.

В смысле - как вообще можно кого-то убить и лишить жизни.

Они - небесные рыцари. Рыцари, черт подери. Это значит, что они должны быть благородными, все дела, милыми и добрыми. Они мирный народ защищают, какой ж народ будет верить в убийц? Верно, никакой. И тебе кажется, что все это чушь, эти их речи про то, что небесные рыцари на самом деле такие же кровожадные, как и циклонианцы, да и что тот выскочка Харьер убил не меньше народу, чем Темный Ас. Хотя нет, хаха. Нет того, кто убил больше, чем Ас. Это что-то типа закона.

Но это все враки. Конечно же. Харьер на то и Харьер, чтобы быть выскочкой и обижаться на шутки про парикмахерскую, а не убивать.

Ха-ха-ха.  
Ха.  
Ха...

Ты не любишь рассуждать на эту тему, и каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь Сторк спрашивает тебя о том, что будет, если тебе все же надо будет убить человека, ты находишь другую тему для болтовни, упорно не касаясь той, которой боишься. Убийство человека означает переход хрупкой грани. Нарушение того баланса, который ты пытаешься поддерживать. Ты веришь в свои чистые руки, верят и люди вокруг, а на самом деле ночью ты сверлишь взглядом потолок и с ужасом думаешь о том, что будет с теми, кто на парашютах улетел куда-то в Пустошь.

Ты был там однажды. Тебе не понравилось. А из Сторка она сделала параноика.

"Злодеи", как ты их называешь, орудуют мечами. Это им доставляет что-то типа удовольствия, ты бы сказал, что даже садистского блаженства. Ну ладно, не все мечами, просто Темный Ас самый примечательный в числе "нехороших и вообще" людей. Смеются над тобой, всякие мерзости говорят. Им нравится смотреть на то, что ты вроде бы пугаешься, потому что умирать не хочется.

Они хотят дать тебе понять, что ты умрешь. И все. Конец.

Харьер наверняка мог бы болтать без умолку о том, как он будет убивать врага. Особенно Аса - они, кажется, очень сильно не ладят. Знакомы что ли были до предательства, черт их знает. Но Аса ты один черт победишь, а потому Харьер не болтает. Ну, это если предположить, что он все же способен на убийство.

Убийство. Хм-м-м. Убийство.

Тебе нравится побеждать Аса и смеяться ему в лицо, пусть это и выглядит как-то потешно, и в большинстве случаев тебе просто везет с обстоятельствами. И ты представить себе не можешь, как убьешь его, если выдастся возможность. Он, наверное, тоже марать руки не хочет, раз тебя не убивает, а ведь столько возможностей было.

Ой, нет, копаться в темном прошлом этого парня ты не собираешься.

Убийство...

Нет, ты никогда не пойдешь на убийство.  
Ведь именно оно сломает тот крепкий стержень в тебе и даст проявиться слабостям.  
Ни-ког-да.


End file.
